Kiss? Trouble!
by Ricchi
Summary: Senjata makan Tuan adalah peribahasa yang cocok untuk Sakura. / "Buta! Seru-seruan yuk!"/ "Cuma main-main sebelum lulus! Suit dulu, yang kalah akan mencium siapa pun orang pertama yang turun dari tangga utama. Bagaimana?"/ Pemuda itu ... Uchiha Sasuke yang populer karena kebadungannya! Dan Sakura harus mencium laki-laki itu!/ AU,OOC,OS,asdf/ req-fic untuk imahkakoeni-san ;) RnR? ;3


**Summary:** Senjata makan Tuan adalah peribahasa yang cocok untuk Sakura. / " _Buta_! Seru-seruan yuk!"/ "Cuma main-main sebelum lulus! _Suit_ dulu, yang kalah akan mencium siapa pun orang pertama yang turun dari tangga utama. Bagaimana?"/ Pemuda itu ... Uchiha Sasuke yang populer karena _kebadungannya_! Dan Sakura harus mencium laki-laki itu?!/ AU,OOC,asdf/ req-fic untuk imahkakoeni-san ;) _Mind to RnR? ;3_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, bahasa kurang baku _, many undeteccable typo(s)_ , klise, dan jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

 **Rated: M** _for kissing scene_ yang agak... _plus_? Untuk apapun itu, yang jelas _for safety_! xD

.

 _Request fic_ untuk **imahkakoeni** __;) _happy reading_ semuanya!

.

 _ **Kiss? Trouble!**_

.

Iris _emerald_ milik Haruno Sakura memberi fokus pada tangga menuju lantai satu. Tangga ini memang biasanya ramai dan menjadi alternatif jalan lain untuk siapa saja yang tak ingin berurusan dengan preman sekolah yang sering _mangkal_ di tangga belakang. Ini adalah tangga utama yang sering digunakan oleh para guru dan anak baik-baik. Tak jarang, anak yang katanya _cupu_ pun pasti memilih tangga ini.

Bukan berarti Haruno Sakura anak eksis, dia hanyalah siswi Konoha International High School rata-rata. Ia bukan siswi yang mencolok, perempuan delapan belas tahun ini anak biasa yang ingin menikmati masa SMA-nya. Dia hanyalah seorang siswi dari kelab jurnalistik.

Sakura benar-benar berada di ambang rasa bosan sampai ide nakal nan cemerlang muncul dalam otaknya. Sakura menyikut Yamanaka Ino—temannya—yang sedang duduk bermain _gadget_ di sebelahnya.

" _Buta_! Seru-seruan yuk!"

Kernyitan di kening adalah bentuk respon Ino atas seruan girang sahabatnya. Netra _aquamarrine_ perempuan itu berpindah fokus, "Seru-seruan?"

Anggukkan semangat dari kepala _pink_ -nya menunjukkan keantusiasannya, ia mengerling, "Cuma main-main sebelum lulus! _Suit_ dulu, yang kalah akan mencium siapa pun orang pertama yang turun dari tangga utama. Bagaimana?"

Sahabatnya pasti gila, ia memukul kepala gadis merah muda itu dengan buku paket di tangan bermaksud mengembalikan kewarasan perempuan itu. "Kau gila! Bagaimana kalau yang turun pertama itu perempuan? Bagaimana kalau yang turun itu _nerd_? Bagaimana kalau itu _sensei_? Lagi pula aku 'kan tak mau disumpal cat sama Sai!"

Sakura mendelik, "Cuma main-main! Sai, pacarmu itu pasti bisa mengerti kok! Kalau _sensei_ atau _nerd_ ... ya itu sih derita! Kenapa? Kau takut, _Buta_?" Sakura tertawa nista.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepala Ino, perempuan cantik bak boneka _barbie_ yang saat ini raut wajahnya tak semanis mukanya. "Siapa yang takut?! Ayo mulai! _Jan-ken-pon!_ "

Suit tiga kali, yang pertama dimenangkan oleh Sakura. Begitu pun yang kedua, Sakura mulai mengulum senyum kemenangan yang sayangnya tak berlangsung lama. Ino mengejar di saat-saat terakhir. Sial. Ino menang.

Sakura menelan ludah, wajahnya mulai pucat. Senjata makan tuan. Astaga! Dia harus ...? Ino menyeringai puas, _death glare_ nista terpancar dari matanya. "Mampus. Aku menang, sana cium yang turun pertama!"

Perut Sakura mulai terasa mual, ia hanya bisa mengucap serentetan doa dalam hati. Berharap yang lewat itu Akasuna Sasori atau Rei Gaara, laki-laki populer pentolan Konoha International High School.

Sudah hampir tiga menit, belum ada seorang pun yang muncul. Aneh, seharusnya jam pulang sekolah begini 'kan ramai oleh anak-anak yang ingin memulai kegiatan ekskul mereka. E-eh i ... tu ... seseorang datang! Laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan dengan rambut kuning jabrik, anak _club_ sepak bola yang sering nyengir.

Sakura menghela napas mempersiapkan diri. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya hendak menghampiri pemuda Uzumaki itu. Mata Ino masih setia mengekor gerak-gerik Sakura, perempuan pirang itu terlihat menahan tawa.

 _'Tahan, Sakura! Masih untung Uzumaki Naruto bukan_ sensei _atau_ nerd _atau yang lainnya! Brengsek, aku benar-benar harus melakukan ini_?!' Sakura berkata dalam hati, tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat.

Tinggal sedikit lagi Uzumaki Naruto menginjakkan kaki di lantai satu. Tapi sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa Uzumaki Naruto membalikkan badan dan naik tangga lagi?

Dentuman jantungnya mulai mereda, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. " _Buta_! Dia malah naik lagi, kita tunggu yang selanjutnya? Tapi 'kan secara teknis Naruto duluan yang turun ... jadi bagaimana nih?"

Apa Yamanaka Ino menderita gangguan mental? Ino melotot nampak terkejut, perempuan itu menggigit bibir sambil mengacungkan dagunya ke arah belakang Sakura. Ino terlihat panik. "I-itu, yang turun pertama ... di belakangmu _..._ "

"Minggir, jangan halangi jalanku."

Penuturan satu kalimat irit kata yang bersumber dari belakang membuat Sakura bergidik. Suara _baritone_ itu berbisik di telinga Sakura membuat jantungnya kembali melompat. _Feeling-nya_ mendadak tidak enak, bisikan seksi namun sarat akan ancaman itu ... ia rasa ia tahu siapa pemilik suara ini.

Secara perlahan gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang lagi. Iris _emerald_ -nya bersirobok dengan pemilik iris _onyx_ yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Lelaki ini tentu populer, lantas apa masalahnya? Bukankah tadi Sakura menginginkan laki-laki _popular_ yang turun pertama?

Iya populer, tapi bukan yang seperti ini! Ini sih sama saja cari mati! Pemuda itu ... Uchiha Sasuke yang populer karena _kebadungannya_! Laki-laki itu tampan kalau saja telinganya tidak ditindik tiga seperti itu. Tampan kalau saja baju seragamnya rapih. Tampan kalau saja ... tidak, Laki-laki ini _memang_ tampan makanya banyak penggemar dan mendapat julukan lain yaitu _womanizer_ kelas kakap. Dan— _hiih,_ noda bercak darah di kemeja putihnya itu apa?!

 _Glek_

Uchiha Sasuke suka bermain perempuan ... 'kan? Jadi ini pasti tidak masalah. " _A-ano_ ... Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memamerkan giginya membentuk senyum lima jari. "ini hanya hukuman dari permainan, jangan dianggap serius, ya!" lalu Sakura mendaratkan permukaan bibirnya ke atas bibir laki-laki sangar itu singkat, _just a little peck_ kemudian ia hendak melarikan diri. Ia akan pulang, secepatnya!

 _Grep_

Sayang Sakura kalah cepat. Laki-laki itu terlanjur mencengkram pergelangan tangan putih Sakura yang nyaris melancarkan aksi pelarian. Dapat Sakura lihat _smirk_ aneh muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Itu yang kau sebut ciuman? Sayangnya, aku tak suka bermain-main. Akan kuajarkan bagaimana ciuman yang sesungguhnya."

Dengan gerakan kilat, Sasuke menangkupkan wajah Sakura. Bibirnya mengarah langsung pada bibir gadis manis itu, menyatukannya. Awalnya Sasuke hanya mengulum bibir bawah Sakura, mengecapnya dengan rakus dan merasakan manisnya bibir itu.

"T-tolong hen ...," Sakura yang bersusah payah untuk meraup oksigen hanya dapat memohon dengan kata yang terpenggal. Rasanya jantungnya sudah melompat kelewat tinggi bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempatnya. Kedua kaki miliknya sudah sangat terasa lemas.

Tangan kanan Sasuke ia pakai untuk menahan kepala merah muda Sakura, memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang perempuan yang hanya bisa menonjok-nonjok kecil dada bidang Sasuke.

Suara pagutan kencang mengakhiri ciuman _gila_ Sasuke. Pria itu diam-diam menelisik wajah Sakura yang sudah sangat merah. Alis perempuan itu bertaut, "Haaaah, haaah ... kau gila ya! Aku 'kan—"

"—Istirahat selesai," potong Sasuke kembali menyerang bibir yang sudah membengkak milik Sakura. Ia baru saja memberi perempuan itu waktu singkat untuk meraup oksigen. Kali ini Sasuke semakin gila, ciuman mereka semakin dalam ditambah dengan lidah Sasuke yang mulai mengeksplorasi mulut Sakura. Sasuke mengabsen deretan gigi perempuan itu sambil bibirnya masih memagut kasar bibir milik Sakura yang sudah lemas dan kelewat pasrah.

Ciuman ini ...? _French kiss? Ugh_ , rasanya Sakura tak kuat. Ia belum pernah berciuman panas seperti ini! Rasanya setiap pergerakan bibir dan lidah Sasuke membuatnya semakin lemas. Jantung Sakura sudah menggedor-gedor kencang dadanya. Ia ... butuh oksigen!

Sasuke sendiri masih asik menjelajah mulut Sakura, pemuda itu membiarkan Sakura duduk di atas pangkuannya tanpa melepas persatuan bibir mereka. Laki-laki itu masih memagut sambil sesekali bermain dengan lidah gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya, ia melepas pagutannya dari bibir Sakura yang semakin bengkak. Laki-laki itu mengusap _saliva_ yang telah bercampur—entah milik siapa—yang berada di sudut bibir Sakura.

Selesai? Belum! Laki-laki ini bertindak seenaknya dan semakin gila! Kali ini bibirnya tak lagi menyerang bibir Sakura. Pria itu melepas dasi Sakura secara perlahan, ia membuka dua kancing teratas milik Sakura. Sekarang tujuannya adalah leher putih dengan _neckline_ menggoda milik gadis itu. Sasuke mengecupnya pelan kemudian mulai lagi. Ia menghisap sambil menggigit kecil satu tempat pada leher Sakura. Tentu saja laki-laki itu meninggalkan bekas.

Sakura sudah merasa tubuhnya ini bukan miliknya lagi. Perutnya dikelilingi kepakkan sayap milik ribuan kupu-kupu kecil yang menari-nari di sana. Ia dari tadi seberusaha mungkin tak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang untungnya berhasil. Ia masih berusaha menstabilkan napas. Ia menatap galak sang pelaku utama.

Dia, Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengusap bibirnya dengan jempol. Lalu laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya menampilkan sedikit _smirk_. Ia menunjuk ke arah leher Sakura yang telah dihadiahi sebuah _hickey_. "Itu tanda kepemilikan. Kau milikku."

Sakura? Masih menyandarkan punggung ke tembok hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sasuke yang menjauh dengan matanya yang sudah sayu. Ia merasa sangat lemas, badannya terasa panas, dan ... apa?! Dia milik berandal itu?! SHANNARO APA-APAAN INI?! LALU KE MANA PERGINYA SI YAMANAKA INO ITU?

Dan omong-omong, yang tadi itu sudah pasti bukan sekedar ciuman biasa tapi awal dari masalah baru juga! Bagaimana ia harus melewati masa kelas tiga SMA-nya beberapa minggu ke depan nanti?!

.

 **END**

 **.**

 _ **Rima's Cuap Space**_ **:**... Astaghfirullahaladzim... astaghfirullahaladzim, DENGAN DI-PUBLISH-NYA FIC INI RIMA RESMI SUDAH TIDAK POLOS HUAAAAAAAAAA—dibekep. Gila i-ini ... tulisan saya? Bukan! Tidaaaak! Hahaha udah ah ngalaynya-_-

Ini fiksi rated M pertama saya yang sudah di- _publish_ aneh yaa I'm not used to it ;A; saya udah cukup umur sih, cuman ... merasa janggal ;'D kita bisa salahkan **imahkakoeni-** _ **san**_ yang nge- _request_ fic Sasuke _bad boy_ dengan bumbu sedikit _lime_ karena telah meracuni saya OWO /plak maaf yaa saya cuma bisa bikin begini kalau mengecewakan ... gak kuat hayati ;;A;; maaf ya untuk **imahkakoeni-** _ **san**_ kalau fiksinya tidak sesuai dengan harapan ;;-;; tapi makasih juga untuk inspirasinya yang kemarin! Maaf nggak dipakai huhuhuhu :(((( m(_ _)m

Untuk yang baca juga saya mohon maaf :") ngga pede nih wkwk x)) Btw, kurang _bad boy_ juga ya? Ampuni saya kurang bisa x))) abaikan judulnya ya! xD untuk fiksi yang lain ... saya mau istirahat dulu x)) mau mempersiapkan SBMPTN soalnya saya juga lagi kena flu huhuhu ;A; doakan ya, _minna_!

Oke segitu dulu cuapannya. Kalau menurut kalian gimana? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ;33 _Mind to RnR?_ ;33

.

 _ **OMAKE**_

 **.**

"Seru-seruan?"

"Cuma main-main sebelum lulus! _Suit_ dulu, yang kalah akan mencium siapa pun orang pertama yang turun dari tangga utama. Bagaimana?"

Sayup-sayup Uchiha Sasuke mendengar percakapan kedua gadis itu dari bawah. Sasuke tentu sudah hapal betul suara cempreng khas milik _nya_ , Haruno Sakura, gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak kelas satu SMA dulu.

Apa-apaan dia? Sejak dulu Sakura dan Yamanaka _something_ —Sasuke lupa siapa nama kecil si Yamanaka itu—memang suka membuat permainan aneh nan gila. Tapi kali ini ...? Melibatkan ciuman segala? Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan kalau harus melihat perempuan tidak peka itu mencium laki-laki yang bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap gadis itu. Enak saja.

Sasuke yang masih menghentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah tangga menunggu sejenak. Membiarkan beberapa siswa yang berlalu-lalang menuruni tangga sampai suara Yamanaka itu berkoar puas.

"Mampus. Aku menang, sana cium yang turun pertama!"

Mendadak amarah tak tertahankan menggeroroti Sasuke. Ia tak terima, sama sekali! Tak akan ia biarkan bajingan-bajingan itu merenggut bibir yang bahkan belum pernah Sasuke sentuh. Sekarang ia memancarkan _death glare_ pada orang-orang yang hendak melewati tangga utama.

"Berani lewat, kubunuh kalian."

Ia mengancam. Kemudian dengan senyuman jenaka Uzumaki Naruto nekad menuruni tangga tersebut. " _Teme,_ aku akan melewati tangga ini- _ttebayo_!"

Di awal langkahnya menuruni tangga, Uzumaki Naruto masih santai. Namun, seiring dengan satu-persatu anak tangga yang ia turuni, dapat Naruto rasakan sosok dengan aura gelap yang pancaran matanya terasa menusuk punggungnya. Pelan-pelan laki-laki _tan_ yang sudah siap dengan _jersey_ -nya menengokkan kepala ke arah belakang. Oke, dia menyerah. Ia membalikkan badannya kembali ke titik awal.

Cengiran lebar Naruto berikan pada sahabatnya, "He he he, aku hanya bercanda _Teme_! Tak perlu memasang—"

 _Bug! Bug! Buagh_!

Tonjokkan brutal dihadiahkan oleh Sasuke untuk sahabatnya. _Well,_ terjawablah sudah misteri bercak darah yang ada pada kemeja Sasuke.


End file.
